A Family Torn Apart
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Ryoko: A feline has to find out what has happened to her family. Aeris: But happens to her when she finally does? (NeopetsFurcadia Crossover. First one and hopes it's good) ABANDONED
1. Part One

Ryoko: Hello all!  
  
Aeris: This story is within a game called, "Furcadia" so if you want to know what we are talking about, go to the webpage and download it. www.furcadia.com is the website  
  
Ryoko: It's a fun game.  
  
Disclaimer: Both: We don't own Furcadia.  
  
  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
A young cheetah is sitting on the floor of the Dream Hall. She lifts her head up and watchs as other creatures, like herself, walk by. A few stop to look at her, but she ignores them. The girl stands up, but compared to other furres, she's short. She looks about a year old, which is wrong. She's a seven month old in appearance, but is older in mind. The wind starts blowing the cheetah's hair and she lets out a small sigh. Despite being short, her hair was long and so was her tail. Her hair went down to midback and her tail could be wrapped around her head three times. She was wearing a sleeveless dress and had many scars on her arms and around her neck.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
The cheetah lifts her head up and see's a canine furre looking at her.  
  
"Yea, why?" She answers.  
  
"You look tired and about ready to pass out."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The cheetah turns and walks off. She walks out of the Dream Hall and into the grassy parts of Allgeria Island.  
  
"Hey Cheet!"  
  
The cheetah turns around and smiles.  
  
"Hey Lonma! How have you been?"  
  
A white canine stops in front of the young girl and puts his hands on his knees, breathing hard to catch his breath.  
  
"I've been good. How about yourself?"  
  
"I'm fine. Wondering if my brother is on though."  
  
Lonma nods and looks around.  
  
"What are you doing in AI?"  
  
"What else? Going to the Lost Lakes."  
  
"Like usually."  
  
The cheetah nods, laughing. She waves to Lonma and walks over to where four chairs are around a dream pad. Little Cheetara, or Cheet for short, had been living in Furcadia for about four years. But that doesn't mean she has a lot of friends. Felines are her friends by far, but Equines for some reason weren't friendly to her. True she did have a couple equine friends, but she didn't hang out with them often. Cheet goes onto the dream pad and instantly vanishs as she's wisked away to the Lost Lakes. Once she enters, she shivers and pulls her cape around her. The lakes had gotten colder in the winter months and since last time she was here, the tempature went for a magor downfall. Cheet instantly disappers and reappers in the warmer climate of Challenges. Challenges, to Cheet, is like an open field, but with two builds, some chairs, some trees, and a fire. Cheet walks over to a chair and sits down. Her dress is under her knees and the two necklaces around her neck are plainly visible. One is a crystal, that's shimmering in the sunlight. The other is a gift from her mother. An amythest star on a moon. Cheet looks out over Challenges and sighs. Her black stripes give her an eerie glow and her pink badge distuigish her from other cheetah furres. Actually she only knew about two other cheetahs. Her brother and her used to be twin sister.  
  
"Blue." She says sadly as the memory of her sister comes to her head.  
  
"Hey Cheet, you on?" A voice whispered into her head.  
  
"Hmm? Seirre?" She answers, tiredly.  
  
"Cheet! Yay, I missed you!"  
  
Cheet gives a slight smile. Seirre, or Sei to Cheet, was Cheet's sister also. She was a black feline with a green cape, green shirt, and green pants.  
  
"Hey Cheet, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"Oh come to the tree."  
  
"Na, I'd rather stay in Challenges."  
  
Cheet yawns and closes her eyes. She soon ends up falling asleep. When she wakes up, she hears soft whispering voices.  
  
"Is this her?"  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cheet opens her moon yellow eyes and sits up. A pink Lapine and blue Canine are looking at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Cheet growls, sort of angirly.  
  
"Calm down young one. We want to know of your parents."  
  
Cheet's anger competely gives way to sadness. The Lapine must have noticed becuase she comes over, sits down behind her, and puts her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I had to leave Furc about five years ago and so much had changed when I came back. I caught wind that they had broken up. I'm still not able to confirm that."  
  
The Canine nods and Cheet looks more closely at it. It's a competely blue female Canine. Cheet tilts her head to the side and let's her hair fall over her shoulder. The Lapine gets up and hops in front of Cheet and looks at her.  
  
"I need to find out what happened to them. Alright?"  
  
Cheet nods, slightly confused. The Canine leads Cheet to a door and Cheet walks out. She looks around and see's she's arrived in New Haven. A place to meet new friends and come to find old friends. Cheet knew this was the one place she didn't want to be, so she turned and walked back up the stairs to the Vinca Nexus. She steps out onto the grey ground and walks over to a wall. She sits down and starts thinking.  
  
What did happen to Cheet's parents while she was gone? And why did she have to leave? 


	2. Prolouge

Aeris: This is the first part to our new story.  
Ryoko: You should really go to www.furcadia.com to download the game.  
  
Disclaimer: Both: We don't own Furcadia.  
  
  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
  
A young cheetah is seen running towards a feline with blue fur and green clothes. The furre turns, smiling.  
"Hey Cheet."  
"Hi mommy!"  
The feline picks her daughter up and hugs her tightly.  
"I missed you so much..."  
"I missed you too, mommy!"  
The feline puts the cheetah down and the smiles disappers from her face. The cheetah is confused as to what is happening.  
"You must run away, Cheet. Run far away."  
"But mommy...?"  
"No buts. You must go."  
The cheetah looks down, than turns.  
"Hold on."  
The cheetah turns her head towards her mother.  
"What?"  
"Have this."  
The furre puts an amythest star on a moon around the cheetah's slender neck. The cheetah smiles. happily.  
"Thankz, I will keep this forever."  
The feline nods and the cheetah takes off running.  
  
In New Haven, at the coaster, a cheetah with a necklace around her neck, wakes up, panting.  
"Why do I keep having this nightmare?" 


	3. Part Two

Ryoko: Next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Furcadia.  
  
  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
Cheet wakes up to find herself in the "Feral Meadow Himada" dream. She barely remembered what happened yesterday and the night before. The young furre flicks her tail and stands up, streching her sore legs. She wasn't used to sleeping as full cat. Her black stripes had become like black shoes around her feet. Nobody was around this early in the morning expect for a single wolf. The wolf was maroon with white under side. Cheet didn't know the wolf personally so she goes back to Allgeria. As she appears on the island, she remembers what she was asked to do.  
  
"Oh yea." The young feline says sadly.  
  
Cheet walks through Allgeria, not noticing the many furres looking at her. Her golden fur made her easily noticed. Cheet walks to a staircase and walks up it. She comes out on the Vinca Nexus, surprised to see the blue Canine and pink Lapine talking with one another. Cheet ignores them and walks over to Challenges. She walks down the stairs and sees the familar landscape and sighs.  
  
"Where's Arma when you need him?"  
  
Arma was Cheet's cheetah twin brother. Cheet walks over to a table and sits down. She sits there for about ten minutes, not moving until a female feline appears. Cheet raises her head and looks at the feline. She had a familar aurora around her. Cheet watchs as the feline walks off.  
  
"Mom??" The cheetah whispers to her.  
  
"Huh? Cheet?"  
  
"Mom! Where'd you go?"  
  
"Meet me at the fire."  
  
Cheet gets up and moves her sore tail and legs. The feline bounds further into Challenges.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
She bounds right into a dragon. The dragon growls loudly.  
  
"Umm, sorry."  
  
Cheet bounds off towards the fire. She sees a feline already there.  
  
"Hi mommy!"  
  
The feline turns and smiles brightly.  
  
"Hi Cheet! How have you been?"  
  
Cheet comes over and sits down beside her mother. The feline had blue fur with green clothing. Red markings and blood red eyes.  
  
"I've been good! Besides missing you."  
  
Her mother smiles then looks to her daughter's neck.  
  
"You kept it!"  
  
Cheet nods, smiling.  
  
"I would never get rid of it."  
  
Her mother smiles, kind of sadly.  
  
"Mommy, I was wondering. What happened with you and dad?"  
  
The feline's ears and tail drup and Cheet notices the sad look.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"We broke up. I left Furc for a while and when I got back, he was with another furre."  
  
Cheet's heart broke.  
  
"I can't believe that."  
  
"It's true. But I'm still your mother."  
  
Cheet smiles and hugs the feline. The feline smiles and returns it. Cheet gets up and walks off. She goes back into the Vinca Nexus and sits alone. Tears slowly well up in her eyes, but she forces them not to fall. In all the years of her torture, nothing had made her cry until now. Why now? Was it becuase she finally had friends? Or was it becuase she had a family who loved her? Cheet wasn't sure if her father loved her anymore than her abusive one did. But deep down she knew he did. 


	4. Part Three

Ryoko: Hope you like this one.  
  
  
  
Disclimaer: Both: We don't own Furc.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
Cheet wakes up noon the next day. But this time she found herself in the "Celtis Crystal City" dream.  
  
"Huh? I fell asleep in the Vinca."  
  
Cheet was confused, but it eased as she went into Allergia. She needed to find the Lapine and Canine, but wasn't quite sure how she found them last time. Cheet walks through Allgeria until she comes to a warp pad.  
  
"Furn? What's that?"  
  
Cheet had competely forgotten, but she had been to Furn before. And if she had remembered she would have stayed far away from that warp pad. She walks onto it and is instantly wisked away. She appears in an exotic place.  
  
"What's this?" She hears a voice say.  
  
She turns around to see an angry looking Equine looking at her. She backs up, scared.  
  
"What's your name, pretty girl?"  
  
"Cheet." The young cheetah says softly.  
  
"Well, Cheet. Why don't you come with me?" The Equine says, his expression softening.  
  
As Cheet walks up beside him, her cuff around her left wrist glimmers.  
  
"What's your name?" Cheet asks.  
  
Now that they were in the light and not hiden in the shadows of a building, Cheet could see the Equine was a child much like herself.  
  
"Darkside."  
  
"Darkside?"  
  
Well it did suit him. He had pale fur, no markings, but dark clothes and eyes.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
Dack to Meovanni. Furn is no place for a child like you."  
  
The more Cheet thought about it, the more she thought she had been there before. As she passes a dream pad, she pales.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darkside asks.  
  
"I've been here before."  
  
"Come on!" Darkside hisses, making him sound more feline then equine.  
  
He starts pulling Cheet along, until they get into the shadows of a bridge. Cheet moves her tail around and places it on Darkside's hand.  
  
"What's the hurry?"  
  
"There are furres looking for you. Evil furres. They want your necklace.  
  
Both of Cheet's necklaces glimmer. She looks into the eyes of Darkside and smile.  
  
"Arma!"  
  
Darkside looks at her and smiles.  
  
"Guess not even this can fool you."  
  
He transforms into the familar cheetah and Cheet throws her arms around his neck, hugging him.  
  
"Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"  
  
Arma smiles and hugs his sister. Arma, as his sister called him, looked exactly liked Cheet, expect he was a male and was taller. Cheet steps back and Arma frowns.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cheet asks him.  
  
Arma moves his paw over Cheet's left shoulder.  
  
"You have a new scar and it's fresh. What happened?"  
  
"I might have slept wrong in the Feral Meadows and Celtic City dream. I never noticed it."  
  
Both furres' ears twitch and Arma pales.  
  
"We have to go NOW!"  
  
Arma grabs Cheet's paw and runs out of the shadows. Arma leads them to a green warp pad. They both run into it and disapper. As they reapper, Cheet lands with a thud on her back.  
  
"OOF! Ow that hurt!"  
  
She slowly gets up, rubbing her back. She hears clicking behind her. She slowly turns her head and pales. She see's two felines and one equine. In one of the feline's arms, is an uncoiuncess Arma.  
  
"Arma!" Cheet cries. 


	5. Part Four

Ryoko: It's going to be a Neopets/Furcadia crossover later. First...  
  
Aeris: It's set in Furc. You'll like it.  
  
  
  
Disclimaer: Both: We don't own Furc.  
  
  
  
A FAmily Torn Apart  
  
Cheet was angry. Arma was strong, a lot stronger then herself, so what could have happened? The Equine smirks and as she looks into his eyes, she knows who it is.  
  
"Darkside."  
  
"So you know who I am, good. Now tell me, what is your name, young one?"  
  
Cheet turns her head and growls.  
  
"Come on. You really should answer. If you don't your brother to die."  
  
Cheet looks back at them, glaring.  
  
"Cheet."  
  
"Your full name."  
  
"Little Cheetara. Daughter of..."  
  
"I don't care who your parents are. Who else are your sibilings?"  
  
"You don't care who my parents are, but you expect me to tell you my sibing's names? NO WAY!"  
  
Darkside smirks and walks over to the feline holding the uncoiuncess Arma.  
  
"Star away from him!" Cheet says.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Cheet growls and lunges at Darkside. He sideteps and Cheet lands wrong on her feet. She stumbles, flips over, and lands on her back. She moves her eyes to look at Darkside.  
  
"I will only say who my sibilings are, IF you let my brother go."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Then give him to me."  
  
Darkside takes Arma and holds him out to Cheet. She flips over and stands up. She walks over and Darkside gives Arma to her. She stands him up beside her and looks at Darkside.  
  
"Fine. I'm sister to Little Wily Kit, Seirre, Arma, and Nixi. Happy?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Cheet's senses flash and she turns. She see's one of the two felines. She sidesteps it, but gets hit by the other in the back of the neck. She falls forward, uncoiuncess.  
  
***  
  
About two hours later, Cheet wakes up, very slowly, as she hears tapping. Her neck ached, but she ignores it as she lifts her head up. She looks around.  
  
"Arma!"  
  
The cheetah lifts his head and smiles.  
  
"Hi Cheet!"  
  
He quickly frowns. Cheet notices and tries to move towards him, but finds she's chained to the wall. Her fear is slowly rising as she realizes where she is.  
  
"Are you awake?" A very chimy voice asks.  
  
"Hmm? I know that voice. WILY KIT!"  
  
A green eye is seen looking into the keyhole, then a giggle is heard. Then a cry of fear and rapid running footsteps growing distance. Both cheetahs had an idea what happened.  
  
"Stupid feline." Cheet's senitive ears catch Darkside's voice say.  
  
Cheet growls and the door opens.  
  
"Was that someone you knew?"  
  
"Yes, that was Wily Kit."  
  
"That cream colored, green eyes feline?"  
  
Cheet nods and Darkside comes over beside her. Cheet shivers as she look into his eyes.  
  
"Just so I know what other felines are your sibilings, tell me what they look like.  
  
Cheet looks at Arma, who nods.  
  
"Seirre is a married black feline with moon yellow eyes and Nixi is a purple feline with green eyes.  
  
Darkside nods and Cheet notices something in his eye.  
  
"No, don't!"  
  
Darkside grabs for something around her neck and digs his nails into her fur. 


	6. Part Five

Ryoko: Does everyone like?  
  
  
  
Disclimaer: Both: We don't own Furc.  
  
  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
Cheet groans loudly as Darkside digs his nails into her fur.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Arma cries.  
  
Darkside smikrs and slowly brings his nails out of her chest. As he reachs the surface of the fur, his hands close around something around her neck. It's both of her necklaces. He pulls and the string snaps. He smirks and walks out. Cheet slumps forward, blood seeping from her injury.  
  
"Cheet!"  
  
Cheet doesn't answer. Blood starts soaking her dress.  
  
"Cheet wake up!"  
  
Still she doesn't answer. The young cheetah had lapsed into uncoiuncess shortly after Darkside left. Inside Cheet's dream, a silver haired girl appears in front of her.  
  
"Ila!"  
  
"Cheet, you must wake up. For if you don't, Arma will die and the medallion will be lost."  
  
Cheet knew very well about this medallion, partly becuase she owned half of it.  
  
"Ila, I'm so weak. What if I can't wake up?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here, sister? Darkside had something on his nails that makes you feel weaker then you already are."  
  
Cheet nods and Ila glides over to her.  
  
"Now concentrate. Darkside nears, now accompained by somebody else."  
  
Cheet nods once more and closes her eyes. Ila takes her paws in one hand and puts her free hand on Cheet's chest.Her hands glows a slight gold and Cheet opens her eyes slowly. She looks around and see's Arma, now asleep or so it seems.  
  
"I'm awake." She whispers.  
  
Cheet's ears pirck up and she moves her head towards the door. She hears struggling and a loud voice protesting, but the voice is chimy. Cheet instantly reconizes the voice. She narrows her eyes as the door opens.  
  
"Oh. so your awake? How do you feel?" Darkside asks.  
  
"Does angry comes to mind? Let Kit go."  
  
Kit lifts her eyes up to meet Cheet's and she smiles slightly.  
  
"Why would I...?"  
  
He cuts off as Kit kicks him in the back. He stumbles forward and Kit runs over to Cheet. She extracts a claw and tries to pick the locks of the chains holding Cheet.  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
"I'm a little what?"  
  
"Pussycat."  
  
Kit growls loudly and turns towards Darkside.  
  
"I'm a feline or a cat. Not a pussycat."  
  
"No, Kit, don't!"  
  
Kit runs towards Darkside and starts fighting pyhscially aganist him. Kit had gotten one of the locks of Chhet, so Cheet extracts one of her claws and picks the other lock. As she gets it undone a thud is heard. Cheet turns her head and see's her sister on the floor, bleed and uncoiuncess.  
  
"KIT!"  
  
Cheet gets down on her knees beside Kit.  
  
"So you escaped."  
  
"Yea, and I'm ready to kill you."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
He holds up a crystal vial with a hot pink liquid in it. As Cheet looks at it, she growls loudly.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
Darkside smirks. Cheet growls, but soon her anger subsides as her worry for her sibilings highten.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Summon your sister, Fyora." 


	7. Part Six

Ryoko: Oh wow.  
  
Aeris: Things are getting instreting.  
  
Discliamer: We don't own Furc or Neopets.  
  
  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
  
  
Cheet gasps softly, then growls.  
  
"How do you know about Fyora?"  
  
"Easily. Your necklace gave it away."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Your amythest one."  
  
Cheet sighs and stands up. It looked like he had gone research about the faeries. Either that or he knew about the medallion already.  
  
"You want to see Fyora, fine."  
  
Cheet holds out her paws and a sphere with a purple haired woman appears. Darkside smiles evily and Cheet falls to her knees, holding her chest.  
  
"I let you see Fyora. Now give me that vial!"  
  
"I said summon, not see."  
  
Cheet growls softly, but sighs again. She was only letting Darkside win, becuase she didn't want her brother to die. She stands up and closes her eyes.  
  
"Nereid? Nereid! Wake up!"  
  
Faraway, on a cloud city a blonde haired girl wakes up. She stands up on her tail and looks out over the city.  
  
"Cheet?! Is that you?!"  
  
"I'm the only faerie who decided to stay in Furc after finding out the truth."  
  
The girl chuckles slightly.  
  
"True, you and Arma. So what's wrong?"  
  
"An Equine down here wants to see Fyora."  
  
The girl frowns.  
  
"How'd he find out about her?"  
  
"Nereid! Arma's dying! This is the only way to save him!"  
  
Nereid's frown deepens, but she turns and whipsers something to another girl. The girl nods and flies off.  
  
"Fuhnah?"  
  
"Yup. The simple fire faerie."  
  
Cheet's small laugh sounds in her head.  
  
"So, where you going?"  
  
"Palace."  
  
Fuhnah contuies flying and flies into a window. A purple haired woman looks up het her.  
  
"Fyora, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Cheet is in trouble and so is her brother."  
  
Fyora frowns and opens the link to Cheet. She feels the cheetah's familar enegry and smiles slightly.  
  
"So, what is the trouble?"  
  
"Arma's dying. Darkside wants me to summon you, so he can talk to you."  
  
Fyora's eyes narrow.  
  
"Tell him I'll come."  
  
Cheet's link gets cut and she growls softly to Darkside.  
  
"She'll come. Now give me that anditote!"  
  
Darkside shakes his head and Cheet growls.  
  
"Not until she appears."  
  
Cheet growls again, but she see's a bright flash of light and the next thing she knows, she's thrown back into a wall and grimancing in pain.  
  
"Your getting your wish, now leave us be!"  
  
Cheet slowly stands up, using the wall for support. She had never really gotten a good look at Darkside before. Now she see's how tall he really is. He stands twice as tall as Cheet, which is pretty tall. His appearance is the same as Arma's was.  
  
"Why would I leave you alone when I can cause more pain?"  
  
Cheet growls, but as she cringes and falls to one knee as her right leg gives out, a glowing ball of purple enegry appear. It forms into a woman and disappers, leaving the Faerie Queen in it's place.  
  
"Yes, Darkside? You requested an audience with me."  
  
Darkside smirks and Cheet growls very loudly. 


	8. Part Seven

Ryoko: Is this a good story?  
  
Disclaimer: Both: We don't own Furcadia or Neopets.  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
Cheet opens her eyes. It had only been about ten minutes since Fyora had come and Cheet felt herself getting weaker from lack of sleep and extreme worry. She had fallen asleep, but worrying over Fyora had caused her to wake up. Cheet stands up and goes over to the door. She perks her ear and places it aganist the door, straining to hear her enemy and her sister. Her ears and tail drup as she hears nothing, espxect for her feline sister's steady breathing and her brother's labored breathing. Cheet goes over to a coner and sits down. Almost instantly she falls asleep again, letting her body and mind rest. This time she rests for an hour before awaking up. This time she could hear Fyora and Darkside. Darkside's voice was commanding, while Fyora's was calm. Cheet sinks further back in the corner as the two walk in.  
  
"I will not do that. I'll be putting all of Faerieland in danger."  
  
"Fine then, Fyora."  
  
"Give Cheet the antidote and let them go."  
  
Darkside growls and takes out the vial.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Darkside throws the vial and Cheet catchs it. Fyora twitchs her wings slightly. She glows purple and the chains around Arma disapper. Cheet catchs him and Cheet, Arma, Kit, and Fyora disapper. As Arma, Cheet, and Fyora reapper, Cheet stumbles and falls to the ground, landing hard on her back. Fyora bends down and looks concerned at the young girl.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No. I'm exhuasted, cold and I think I'm starting to get sick."  
  
Cheet sneezes and groans. Fyora helps her stand up, while she supports Arma. Cheet looks around. The throne room is big with plants growing on some of the pillars. A golden chair is in the middle, made of gold. Fyora looks at Cheet and notices the brightness of her eyes has faded. Fyora knows Cheet has become sick, but doesn't tell her what kind of illness she has.  
  
"Do you still have the vial?"  
  
Cheet nods and takes off her backpack and rummages through it. She finds the vial and hands it to Fyora. She takes it and gives it to Arma.  
  
"Come on, Cheet. You need some rest."  
  
Cheet follows Fyora down the hall, slowly. Dizziness had come up and Cheet was trying not to fall. Fyora turns her head and notices Cheet is leaning aganist the wall for support.  
  
"Cheet?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Fyora nods and keeps walking. She stops in front of a door. Cheet slowly catchs up and Fyora opens the door. Cheet walks in and turns her head.  
  
"If you start felling any worse tell me, alright?"  
  
Cheet nods and Fyora closes the door, taking Arma to another room. Cheet looks around the room and notices the bed is under the window. Cheet jumps on the bed and looks out over the city. The sun is setting giving the shops an eerie glow. Cheet coughs and sticks her head back in. She puts a hand up and muffles her coughing. She lays down and as her coughing subsides, she falls asleep. Outside her door, an orange haired girl is listening to Cheet's labored breathing. The girl frowns and flies down the hallway. Early morning, Cheet wakes up feeling a little worse.  
  
"UG!"  
  
She sits up and places a hand to her forehead. Her muscles ache and the dizziness has come back. She goes over the window and opens it. She breaths the fresh air and the dizziness disappers. She closes the window and goes into the hallway. The illness that Cheet has, has started taking it's toll on her body. Cheet walks down the hallway, trying to find Fyora. In the darkness two girls are watching the sick cheetah. One is the same one from last night and the other is a green haired girl.  
  
"She growns sicker every minute."  
  
"She should be resting."  
  
Both girls fly off and Cheet contuies walking down the hallway. Her eyes look lifeless and her ears and tail are druped. Her spirits are very low and as she enters a room, the dizziness returns even worse. She supports herself, but end's up passing out. 


	9. Part Eight

Ryoko: Things are going to start to switch over to the Neopets world.  
  
Aeris: Hope you like.  
  
Disclimaer: Both: We don't own Furc or Neopets.  
  
A Family Torn Apart  
  
About two hours later, Cheet wakes up. The sickness has gotten much worse and Cheet feels a pang of pain everytime she breaths.  
  
"Cheet?"  
  
"Yea. I'm awake."  
  
A familar face appears over her and she smiles.  
  
"Nice to see you awake."  
  
Arma smiles.  
  
"Yea, same to you. How do you feel?"  
  
"I could be ALOT better."  
  
Cheet closes her eyes and cringes in pain. Arma frowns and stands up. Cheet tries to sit up, but Arma pushes her down. Chills had started appearing and Cheet pulls the blankets closer to her, shivering.  
  
"Cheet."  
  
Cheet's eyes snap open and she moves her head. Fyora walks in and Arma bows. Fyora nods towards him and comes over to Cheet.  
  
"Fyora, I'm cold."  
  
"I know. Cheet, the sickness you have is life-threating. It could kill you in not treated."  
  
Arma's ears perk up and he looks saddened. Cheet closes her eyes and Fyora frowns.  
  
"There is a risk. While getting the treatment, the illness could take it's toll on you and kill you."  
  
Cheet opens her eyes and nods.  
  
"I will take that risk."  
  
A fire in Cheet's eyes has been rekindled now.  
  
"You will need to become a faerie."  
  
Cheet nods and sits up. Arma moves forward to help her stand, but Fyora stops him. Cheet stands, using the wall for support. She closes her eyes and glows a weak yellow. Arma and Fyora watch as the changes to Cheet takes place. Golden wings sprout from her back. The feathers are a little russltled, but Cheet flaps them and they go back to normal. Her dress shortens until it goes to her knees, but remains sleeveless. Her hair gets put up in a braid. After that, the glow disappers and Cheet falls to her knees. Fyora lets Arma go and he runs over to Cheet. He helps her up and she hangs almost limp in his grasp.  
  
"Where will I need to go?"  
  
"First to your Neohouse to get your pets. Then to the Snowager's place."  
  
Both sibilings cringe slightly.  
  
"I will help you a little bit."  
  
Fyora holds her hand out and a staff appears. The handle is gold while the orb thats on it is orange. Cheet takes it and instantly warmth spreads through her body.  
  
"Is this all?" Arma asks in his genilest voise, not trying to sound rude.  
  
"No, I will teleport her to her Neohouse."  
  
As Fyora prepares, faraway behind a burger shaped shop, a blue creature's golden horn glows. The creature smiles. She lifts her head up and looks at a purple cat. The cat lifts her head and smiles.  
  
"She's coming home!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Both creatures fly into the sky and goes to a different part of the city. Back in Faerieland, Fyora has finished preparing. Cheet is still holding the staff, but now she's clutching it to her chest and is away from Arma. The male cheetah is now beside Fyora, watching his sick sibiling. Fyora holds out a golden staff and it's tip touchs the orb. The orb glows and Cheet waves.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Cheet disappers. Fyora sighs and so does Arma.  
  
"Sh'es on her own now." Fyora says softly.  
  
Cheet reappers in front of a house.  
  
"Cheet!"  
  
Cheet laughs slightly as a blue bird comes flying over to her. She takes the bird in her arms and hugs it. The bird looks up at her. Cheet smiles and looks at it. The bird's red eyes had gotten brighter and the blue fur and tan underside had gotten more glossy. Her talons had gotten sharper, Cheet could tell.  
  
Hey, Lilly. Where is everybody else?"  
  
"Aeris and Baby_K went out and Ryoko is still in the house."  
  
Cheet smiles. Lilly8880, Cheet liked to call her Lilly for short, was a blue Pteri.  
  
"Well, let's go inside."  
  
Lilly perchs herself on Cheet's shoulder. but as she starts walking into the house, dizziness returns. The staff is still in her hand and was still warming her, but that didn't stop the other symtopoms.  
  
"Cheet, what's wrong?"  
  
Cheet sways, but as a purple creature walks into the room, Cheet passes out. 


End file.
